1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly for use in an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a slouch seat assembly wherein the seat assembly is selectively moveable between an upright design position to a reclined slouch position and includes a seat back pivotally coupled to a seat cushion wherein the seat back may be selectively pivoted between a use seating position and a fold flat position overlying the seat cushion from either the upright design position or the reclined slouch position.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include one or more seat assemblies having a seat cushion and a seat back for supporting a passenger above a vehicle floor. Sedan type vehicles, or other vehicles having rear seating assemblies, are often fixedly secured to the vehicle floor and have limited adjustability due to the limited space within the rear compartment of the vehicle. It is commonly known for the seat back to be coupled to the seat cushion by a pivot assembly for providing selective pivotal folding of the seat back relative to the seat cushion between a use position and a fold flat position overlying the seat cushion to provide additional storage space within the vehicle rear compartment. It is also commonly known to include a recliner assembly operatively coupled between the seat back and the seat cushion to provide selective pivotal adjustment of the seat back between the use position and a rearward reclined position to provide seat occupant comfort.
However, in a sedan type vehicle, space behind the rear seat assembly is typically limited, or not available, to allow sufficient clearance for rearward pivoting and reclining of the seat back relative to the seat cushion.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a slouch seat assembly wherein the seat assembly is selectively moveable between an upright design position and a reclined slouch position and also include a seat back pivotally coupled to a seat cushion wherein the seat back may be selectively pivoted between a use position and a fold flat position overlying the seat cushion from either the upright design position or the reclined slouch position.